


Home Video Hookups

by CrunchySalad



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossdressing, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, Exhibitionism, Gangbang, M/M, One Shot, Plot What Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-03
Updated: 2011-05-03
Packaged: 2017-10-19 11:08:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/200157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrunchySalad/pseuds/CrunchySalad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ichigo has a secret hobby involving cross-dressing and homemade videos, and it gets him into a rather sticky situation with a man he meets on the internet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home Video Hookups

Kurosaki Ichigo, high-ranked student and athlete-extraordinaire, had a secret. And he took painstaking care to keep it that way. He was sure his family, after all, wouldn't understand. Yuzu might enjoy reading boys love comics, Karin might keep a dildo in her nightstand, and his dad might have a subscription to every "barely legal" porn site on the internet, but Ichigo's secret kink pretty much blew all their secrets out of the water in terms of plain old sexual deviance.

Ichigo looked around the hallway outside his room, making sure no one was there before he shut and locked the door. His dad should be busy with the clinic for awhile, and the girls shouldn't be back until dinner time at least. He made sure his blinds were still closed, then made his way to his dresser. He opened his very bottom drawer. He took out three very particular pieces of clothing and laid them out on the floor, looking them over.

One of the pieces was a skirt that belonged to his high school's uniform, hemmed to scandalous lengths. The second piece was a simple purple tank top with spaghetti straps. And the third piece was a pair of white lace panties. All three pieces had, initially, belonged to an exchange student who had stayed with them for a semester. But then she had left, leaving some belongings behind. Ichigo had managed to steal these three before his dad had given everything to goodwill. 

Ichigo felt a tingle of excitement run through him as he looked down at the clothes. He wasn't sure why this was a turn-on for him, but he knew that it was, and he had come to terms with indulging in it awhile ago. He stripped himself of the clothes he was wearing, then started to replace them with the clothing that he had laid out. Slowly, savoring the act, Ichigo pulled on the tank top and skirt. By the time that he was pulling the panties over his ankles, he was completely hard. He was careful as he pulled them on all the way, mindful of how oversensitive the head of his cock was right now. As the silk slid into place a shiver of pleasure ran through him. He loved the way the fabric constricted his cock and balls and held them tight against his body. It hurt, but that's part of what made it feel good too.

Ichigo walked over to his bed, where he already had his laptop set up. He sat in front of it, legs spread, and turned on the camera with a few clicks on the keyboard. He watched as he saw himself come into view and positioned his camera so that it was focused only on his body, cutting off at the top of his neck. Ichigo looked at himself for a moment, at his slim, muscular limbs and boxy frame. There was no way he would ever pass as a girl. He was very obviously a man in a skirt, but he supposed that was the appeal.

At any rate, he was ready to start this. His cock twitched as he pushed the familiar keys and a red light lit up beside his web cam. It was recording.

Ichigo started by running his hands up and down his thighs, enjoying the sensation that the simple movement gave him. His thighs were completely smooth. He had completely shaved for this little event, to add to the effect. Plus, a nest of orange pubic hair would certainly give away his identity. It was better to be clean shaven.

But enough of that. It was time to get to the main show. Ichigo lifted up the front of his skirt so that his panties came into view on the computer screen. He could see his bulge straining against the thin fabric, could see a growing wet spot where his cock was dripping pre-cum. He used the palm of his hand to press against it through the fabric, relishing in his own touch. What made it more exciting was the fact that people were eventually going to see this. People were going to watch him play with himself. It was shameful and embarrassing, and Ichigo's cock twitched at the thought of it.

Ichigo momentarily closed his legs as his fingers hooked into the waistband of his panties. He pulled them down and off his legs, then threw them somewhere else on the bed. Then he spread his legs back out once again, letting his cock and balls come into view on his computer screen. It was flushed pink and dripping like a leaky faucet, and he just loved to show it off like this. He reached down and wrapped his hand in a tight fight around it, then started jerking.

It didn't take long. It never did, not when he imagined all the men watching his video and jerking themselves off. He loved the thought that the sight of his cock was helping them to get off. Soon enough Ichigo could feel that familiar build up in his balls. He cupped his hand underneath the head of his cock as he stroked just a few more times, then he felt his body jerk as he started to shoot, hot cream squirting from his cock into his waiting hand. Once his cock was done shooting Ichigo brought his hand to his mouth and lapped up all his semen, taking his time to enjoy his own taste. Then he crawled over to the camera and turned it off.

After a few minutes of playing with his computer, Ichigo had the short scene posted on some porn site where you could post your own videos. He was looking forward to reading what people would say about it, but for now he should probably do his homework. He went and changed into normal clothes, then took his books out.

The next day, Ichigo rushed home from school to check his user-profile on line. Sure enough, people had commented, and the responses were good if riddled with grammatical errors.

"it was awesome seeing you lick up that delicious hot juice! Loved it"

"Luv UR un-cut penis, wish U were my girl"

"I wish my mouth was on your cock when you were shooting that hot load"

Ichigo could feel himself getting hard just by reading the comments. He imagined anonymous men sitting in front of their computer screens, wanking to video of him in a skirt. It just turned him on so much. And then he noticed that he had a private message. His cock really twitched at that. . . there was one user who messaged him after every video he posted, and his words never failed to help Ichigo get off. Ichigo opened the message.

"Once again," it read, "you made a great video. I just love seeing that pink dick of yours. It looks so fucking delicious, I could spend all night sucking the cream out of it. Maybe one of these days you can show us your pussy in a video."

Hung0731. Ichigo wasn't sure what it was about this guy. Maybe it was the fact that he typed using proper punctuation and capitalization. Or maybe it was his profile picture, which was a good six or seven inches of thick, limp cock. Ichigo couldn't help but wonder how big it would be when it was hard. He also wondered what the guy attached to the cock looked like, but there was no hint of that on his user profile. The guy didn't even have any videos of his own, much to Ichigo's disappointment.

Ichigo's hand wondered down into his pants, and he pulled out his stiff cock. As he jerked on it he kept Hung 0731's profile picture up, staring at the way that thick cock hung down over round, heavy balls. He imagined Hung0731 playing with it, jerking himself off as he watched Ichigo's videos. And then he imagined Hung0731, a muscular, human-shaped blob, bending him over and sticking that huge thing inside of him.

Ichigo came, spilling himself all over his hand and a little bit on his t-shirt. As his breathing calmed down, he decided to give Hung 0731 a little surprise. He pulled off his pants and shirt so that he was completely naked. He opened up his web camera. And then he spread open his legs, draping each one over the arms of his computer chair. He was spread wide apart now, and his little pink hole was perfectly visible. He took a photo, cropped his head out, and sent it to Hung0731.

"Just for you," he wrote in an attached message. "Enjoy."

Then he got dressed in other clothes and sat down to do his homework. Not ten minutes later, though, he had another pm from Hung 0731.

"You have the cutest pussy I've ever seen," it said. "My dick would love to give it a good pounding. Do you want to meet up irl? Your location's only an hour train's ride from mine."

That gave Ichigo a start. His fingers hovered over the keyboard, unsure of what to do next. He had to admit that the idea of it was appealing. His cock was definitely interested, given the way it had come halfway back to life with the proposition. But Hung0731 could be some insane pervert, for all Ichigo knew. But, despite his hesitation, Ichigo found himself typing back.

"Send me a photo of yourself."

It wouldn't tell him if the guy was crazy, but it would help him decide if he was interested or not. Hung0731 took about half an hour to pm him back, and in that half an hour Ichigo could hardly do any work. He was too distracted to concentrate. And when he saw that (1) show next to his inbox, Ichigo nearly jumped. He held his breath as he opened the message.

This. . . this had to be a joke. Ichigo's eyes were wide open as he took in the photo. A shock of blue hair, styled up in a sort of bouffant. Ruggedly handsome facial features. A devilish smirk, and just a glimpse of a wet, pink tongue. This guy was way too good looking to be for real. Ichigo wasn't this lucky.

"Name's Grimmjow. Interested?" the guy's message read. "Show me what you look like too. Give me a full body shot, so I can see your cock and balls."

Ichigo flushed. He supposed it was only fair, since Grimmjow had sent him a photo. Granted, he was still clothed, and it was only of his upper body, but Ichigo didn't really mind showing off. And since Grimmjow was a few towns over, it probably wouldn't matter if he knew what he looked like. Especially if they were going to meet up anyway.

Ichigo want back to his drawer and pulled out his purple tank top. Then, after thinking about it for awhile, he pulled out a pair of thigh-high white tights that he had bought from a convenience store. He had thrown them in his shopping cart with some other things and mumbled something about a forgetful girlfriend to the cashier. He had never worn them before, but. . . this seemed as good a time as any. Grimmjow was hot, after all. It wouldn't hurt to dress up a little, so that Grimmjow wouldn't take a look at him and then back out of the whole deal.

There was one other thing. . . before Ichigo got changed, he decided to make a trip to Yuzu's room. There, in the back of Yuzu's closet, was a pair of their mother's heels. Yuzu was just waiting until she fit them so that she could wear them, but surely she wouldn't mind if Ichigo borrowed them. He'd return them as soon as he took the photo.

Once he got back to his bedroom, Ichigo changed. When he was done he was dressed just in a tank top and the tights, with the somewhat small high heels strapped onto his feet. There was nothing covering his groin and his limp cock hung down between his legs. He positioned himself in front of the computer after setting the timer. His hands came to rest on the bed behind him, propping him up. He spread his legs wide open, so that he was completely on display for Grimmjow. He flushed at the image he made on his computer screen, so wanton and needy with his cock out and his legs spread like that. Like he was begging Grimmjow to come fuck him. Ichigo wondered if he should play with his ass in the shot or if that would be overkill, but then decided it should be fine.

Ichigo lifted his ass up off the bed, balancing on his hands and feet. With one hand he reached underneath himself and started to finger his hole. He rubbed his fingers back and forth on it for a little bit before shoving the tip of one finger in. That's when his camera went off.

Ichigo removed his finger and walked back to the computer, looking at the photo he had just shot. It was sexy enough, he guessed. He wasn't really sure, but hopefully Grimmjow would like it. He sent it to him, along with the message "Where should we meet?"

It only took a few minutes for Grimmjow to message him back.

"Baby," the message read, "with a face and body like that, I'll meet you wherever you want."

Ichigo couldn't help but smirk at the response. But just a few seconds after that one, Grimmjow sent a message saying they could meet at his apartment. Over a series of messages the two of them hashed out details, and by the time Ichigo had to eat dinner they were set for a "date" that Saturday. Ichigo could feel butterflies in his stomach at the thought of it.

For the rest of the week, Ichigo kept from bringing himself to orgasm. He would stroke himself, but would always stop before coming. He wanted to save up for his meeting with Grimmjow, after all. He also took a rather embarrassing trip to a department store, under the guise of buying presents for his non-existent girlfriend. The upshot of it was that he came back with some cute stuff for Saturday. A pair of champagne-colored silk thongs with black lace detailing, a too-short white pleated cotton skirt, and a cute little tan camisole. He would wear them with his white tights and his mother's heels.

Not there, of course. God forbid he get on the train dressed like that. Maybe he would if he could pass, but even in girl's clothing he was obviously a boy. He packed all his things neatly in a bag, deciding he would change into them once he got to Grimmjow's place.

By the time Saturday rolled around, Ichigo could hardly contain himself. He woke up with an erection that wouldn't go down for an hour, and he swore it was all he could do to keep it from popping back up again. He had an early dinner and mumbled something about meeting up with Sado, and then he was off. The train trip was simultaneously too long and too short, and soon Ichigo found himself in front of an innocuous looking door as his heart attempted to beat out of his chest.

Ichigo pressed the doorbell.

And it opened, revealing a man who was far more attractive in person than he was in photos, and he was pretty attractive to began with. Grimmjow grinned at him, and the expression got him hard in an instant.

"Glad you could make it," Grimmjow said. "Why don't you come in?"

Ichigo attempted to smile as he stepped into the apartment, but he wasn't very good at it, considering his default expression was a scowl. He was also extremely new to the whole seduction game, but Grimmjow didn't seem to mind. Instead, the other man nodded at the bag Ichigo was holding.

"You bring something comfortable to change into?" Grimmjow asked. "If you want to go change, the bathroom's down the hall on the left. I'll make us some drinks in the meanwhile, then we can get down to business."

"Sounds good," Ichigo said, much more comfortable when things were cut and dry. He breathed out as he walked towards the bathroom and shut the door behind him. His heart was still racing, but at least now that he was alone he could calm down. He took a few deep breaths, and then he started to change. Soon he had everything on, and he inspected himself in the mirror. Not what anyone would call pretty, but he was enticing in his own way. He lifted the front of his skirt to check out his new panties. The strip of fabric was so small it couldn't contain his package, and the sides of his balls and part of his cock were visible . But that was sexy in its own right. Maybe. Ichigo wasn't sure, and was starting to feel extremely self-conscious about the whole get-up. But he figured he was in it this far, he might as well go through with it.

Feeling pretty decent about things, Ichigo came out of the bathroom. He walked back to the living room, where he found Grimmjow waiting on the couch. Grimmjow turned to look over the back of it, eyes scanning Ichigo's body. The way they darkened made Ichigo flush a little.

"Look at you," Grimmjow said. "Aren't you a sexy little bitch? Come over here so I can get a better look."

Ichigo did as he was told, coming over to the front of the couch. Grimmjow reached for his wrist, then tugged him forward until he was sitting on Grimmjow's lap, legs draped over his side. He handed Ichigo a drink, then settled onto the couch, one hand on Ichigo's back and one hand holding his own drink.

"I like these," he said, running the pinky of the hand holding the drink over the edge of Ichigo's thigh highs. "They make your legs look really hot."

Ichigo felt himself heat up and brought the glass of. . . something. . . to his lips. He wasn't an expert on alcohol, so he wasn't sure what it was. But it made his mind a little fuzzy, which he thought was probably good right now.

"So what do you do, Ichigo?" Grimmjow asked, blue eyes burning into Ichigo's brown.

"I go to college in Karakura," Ichigo lied. "What about you?"

"I graduated last spring," Grimmjow said. "Right now I work for a consulting firm in the city."

Ichigo nodded as he continued to down his drink. It was really delicious. . . but was alcohol supposed to work this fast? He was feeling all kinds of warm right now.

"What do you study?" Grimmjow asked.

"Microbiology," Ichigo answered. "I'm planning on becoming a doctor."

At least that wasn't a lie. Ichigo took another sip, and realized that he could now see the bottom of his glass. He couldn't believe that he had drank the whole glass in such a short span of time.

"Do you want another drink?" Grimmjow asked.

Ichigo shook his head. Another drink probably wouldn't be all that great of an idea, not when the first one seemed to be affecting him so much. Grimmjow leaned forward and placed his own glass on the living room table, then grabbed Ichigo's glass and put it down as well. His fingers came to rest on Ichigo's thigh, and he rubbed them back and forth the soft skin there. Ichigo felt shivers shoot through him at the touch. He spread his legs, just a little bit, encouraging Grimmjow to go further.

Grimmjow chuckled. "I guess we should cut to the chase, huh?"

Ichigo nodded. He moved his head forward as Grimmjow did the same, and his arms wrapped around Grimmjow's shoulders as the two started to kiss. Grimmjow didn't waste any time. . . as soon as their lips met Grimmjow's tongue was sliding between them, exploring the crevices of Ichigo's mouth. Not that Ichigo could complain. Aside from the lack of build-up, Grimmjow was a ridiculously good kisser. Ichigo wasn't sure if it was the kisses or the alcohol, but he was feeling more and more lightheaded. Grimmjow's hand wasn't helping things either, kneading his thigh as it slowly but surely started to move underneath his skirt.

Ichigo shivered as it got closer and closer. And then, finally, after what felt like forever, it brushed against Ichigo's silk covered crotch. It was such a brief touch, but it rocketed through Ichigo's body. And as Grimmjow ran a finger lightly over his cock, over and over, it was all Ichigo could do to keep from coming right then and there.

"Now be a good girl and lay down," Grimmjow said, breaking the kiss, "so you can show me what you've got underneath that skirt of yours."

Ichigo blushed. He hoped he wasn't scowling as well, as he didn't think it would seem to sexy in a situation like this. But he scooted off Grimmjow's lap and laid down on the couch as Grimmjow watched. He spread his legs just a bit and lifted up the front of his skirt, letting Grimmjow see a pink cock that was currently straining against a thin band of silk.

"Gorgeous," Grimmjow said, licking his lips before they spread into a half-smirk, half-leer. "Even prettier than in your videos."

Grimmjow's hands came to tug at Ichigo's camisole, pulling it off the boy with some help from Ichigo. Once his top was off Grimmjow ran hands up and down Ichigo's rib cage, before bending down to take a nipple into his mouth. Ichigo arched into the treatment, moaning as Grimmjow bit and sucked at it. As Grimmjow lavished attention on Ichigo's chest, his hand reached down between Ichigo's legs. He started to knead and massage the prize he found there, eliciting even more noises from Ichigo's mouth.

Eventually Grimmjow got bored of sucking on Ichigo's nipples, and kissed his way down his chest and toned abdomen. He made a slow path down to Ichigo's cock, smiling at what he found there. Ichigo was so hard that he was dripping, the head of his cock poking through the top of those small panties. Taking just a little bit of pity on the boy, Grimmjow sucked up and down the sides of his cock, through the fabric, relishing in the little noises Ichigo was making.

"Let's get these off, yeah?" Grimmjow asked, moving back as he hooked fingers into those delicate panties.

Ichigo lifted his legs as Grimmjow pulled off the small piece of fabric. Now he was just dressed in his skirt and thigh highs, along with  a pair of heels.

"Now let me see that cute little pussy of yours," Grimmjow said.

Ichigo flushed, but he lifted one leg to hook around the back of the couch and spread the other leg out more. It was a strange feeling, being completely revealed like this, with a man he had just met looking at him. But he couldn't deny that it turned him on.

"Fuck," Grimmjow said. "You've got a real sexy hole, you know that? Looks nice and tight."

And then Grimmjow's head dipped down, his tongue darting out to lap at the surface of said hole. Ichigo jerked at the contact, then melted into it. It felt so damn good. For a long time Grimmjow just ran his tongue over the surface of Ichigo's hole, over and over, sometimes spending time to lick at his taint. The sight of it was just as enticing as the feel of it, Ichigo thought. He watched as Grimjow head moved between his legs, as his hands grabbed onto his white cotton-covered thighs. Then Grimmjow dipped just the tip of his tongue into Ichigo's hole. Ichigo cried out, a small, muffled noise, and that's when the door to the apartment opened.

Ichigo scrambled away as his eyes widened, hand going down to smooth his skirt over his cock. He was about to run into the bathroom when Grimmjow grabbed his arm and pulled him back into his lap.

"Don't worry," Grimmjow said, "it's just my roommates."

Those words weren't exactly comforting, but Ichigo was too much in a haze to do anything about it. Ichigo watched as Grimmjow's three roommates came in, their expressions ranging from a cool slight frown to an obvious leer.

"These are Ulquoirra, Nnoitra, and Yammy," Grimmjow said, pointing out each of them in turn.

"What did I say about bringing home trash?" Ulquiorra said. "You could at least take him to your bedroom."

"Aww, don't be like that," Nnoitra countered. "If he had done that, we wouldn't be able to see this hot piece of ass."

"Besides," Grimmjow added, "I thought maybe you all could join in."

Something inside of Ichigo flared in warning, but it was heavy and muffled.

"Why don't you show them your cute little dick?" Grimmjow asked, nuzzling into Ichigo's neck.

Ichigo flushed. He wasn't sure why he wasn't protesting more, but he was feeling somewhat strange.

"Come on," Grimmjow said, nibbling a little on Ichigo's skin. "Isn't four hard cocks better than one? Think of all the attention they'll be giving you all night."

Ichigo felt a shiver run down his spine at the words. He wasn't sure why he was going along with this, but. . . his hands reached to the bottom of his skirt, and he lifted it up to show off to Grimmjow's roommates.

Nnoitra whistled at him as Yammy licked his lips. Ulquoirra, curiously, still had the same slight frown he always had.

"Grimmjow," Ulquoirra said. "Your partner for the evening is surprisingly amenable. Did you drug him?"

Grimmjow shrugged. "So what if I did? He's just some slut who posts videos of himself jerking off online. He probably likes this kind of stuff."

Okay. Something was wrong with that sentence, but for some reason Ichigo couldn't filter it through his head. He was even hotter than before now, more muddled, and his cock was starting to hurt.

"Grimmjow," he moaned, grabbing Grimmjow's hand and placing it on his crotch. "Touch me."

"Sure," Grimmjow said. "But first let's move to the bedroom. Are you guys joining us?"

"Do you even have to ask?" Nnoitra said.

Grimmjow lifted Ichigo up and walked towards a bedroom, where he dumped the boy rather unceremoniously onto the bed. Ichigo couldn't help it, as soon as he was there he laid down and spread his legs open, hands moving to flip his skirt up again.

"Such a good little slut," Grimmjow said, chuckling a little.

Ichigo watched as Nnoitra and Yammy, who had followed them into the room, started to disrobe. They were both hard, and Ichigo licked his lips as their cocks came into view. Nnoitra's cock was somewhat similar to Nnoitra himself: long and thin, and Ichigo shuddered to think of the places it would reach once it was inside him. Yammy's cock, on the other hand, was disappointingly average in both length and girth.

Grimmjow threw Yammy a bottle, and Yammy caught it before squeezing its contents onto his fingers.

"You shouldn't need to do much," Grimmjow said. "The drugs probably have his muscles relaxed a good bit."

"Good to know," Yammy muttered, before sinking into the bed between Ichigo's legs.

Ichigo jumped a little as cold fingers brushed against his ass. But it was a momentary shock. Soon those fingers were teasing him, rubbing back and forth over his hole, making him wish that they would just shove in already. But then Ichigo's attention shifted elsewhere, as Grimmjow started to unzip his jeans. Ichigo licked his lips as Grimmjow pulled his cock out. . . it was even more impressive than in the photos. It was hard, but so heavy that it still hung down, thick and pulsing with little veins along the edges.

"Like what you see?" Grimmjow asked. "Bet you can't wait to have this monster inside of you."

Grimmjow rubbed the head of his cock over Ichigo's lips, dripping pre-cum all over them. He shoved it into Ichigo's mouth at the same time Yammy shoved his finger into Ichigo's hole, wrenching a pleasured cry from Ichigo's lips.

"Shit," Yammy said. "He's tight. You guys should feel him, it's incredible."

"Yeah?" Nnoitra asked. "Let me see."

And then another finger was joining the one already in there. Ichigo moaned and arched as the two fingers moved inside of him, as he desperately sucked on Grimmjow's cock, trying to get all the pre-cum out of it that he could.

"You want my big dick inside of you?" Grimmjow asked, patting Ichigo's head as he did so. "You want it pounding into your little pussy?"

Ichigo nodded as best he could around the meat in his mouth.

"Then you be a good slut and take care of my friends first."

Ichigo nodded again as Grimmjow pulled away, taking that delicious cock with him. Ichigo mewled in disappointment, especially as the fingers left his ass.

"You get my friends off," Grimmjow said, grabbing his dick, "and I'll reward you with a nice big load."

"You don't mind?" Nnoitra asked Grimmjow. "Don't you want to fuck him first?"

"Nah," Grimmjow said. "I like a wet hole, so the more slippery you guys can get him the better. Besides, if I shove it in him now, he'll break. Better to use your small dicks to get him prepped."

"Asshole," Nnoitra muttered.

"Grimmjow might not mind sloppy seconds," Ulquoirra said, appearing in the doorway, "but I do. Step aside. I want first go at him."

Grimmjow chuckled. He want to a nearby chair and sat down as he stroked himself, ready to enjoy the show. "Didn't know you were interested. I've got no problems with it."

Nnoitra and Yammy scowled, but they didn't seem to object either. They went to kneel one on either side of Ichigo's head. Ichigo didn't have to take the hint. He grabbed a cock in each hand and started stroking them. He had to admit, it was pretty hot that he had all these hard cocks all to himself, just waiting to pleasure him. He couldn't believe that he was going to be able to take them all up his ass by the end of the night.

Ulquoirra had his cock out and was positioning it between Ichigo's legs. He certainly wasn't one to take his time. He pushed himself into Ichigo's body with one deep thrust, wrenching a cry from Ichigo's lips. Maybe it was the drug's effect, but it still felt good more than it felt bad, and all Ichigo felt once it was completely inside him was absolute pleasure radiating out from his ass. If this was the drug's doing, maybe he should ask Grimmjow for some more.

Ulquoirra's hands came to grip hard on his hips, right below his skirt, and he held Ichigo still as he started to fuck him. He didn't hold back; he was really pounding into Ichigo, forcing a cry from Ichigo's lips with every thrust. It felt so good, being fucked raw like that, Ichigo couldn't help it.

"Will you shut him up?" Ulquoirra asked the others. "I never cared for noise."

"Yeah?" Grimmjow asked, from his seat in the chair. "I kind of like a screamer."

"I'll take care of it," Nnoitra said with a grin.

Nnoitra moved forward, dangling his cock over Ichigo's mouth. Ichigo was quick to respond, sucking almost the whole thing into his mouth as he kept stroking Yammy. This was incredible. A cock in his ass, a cock in his mouth, and a cock in his hand. Ichigo was in heaven.

"Fuck," Nnoitra moaned. "This slut's a great cocksucker. His mouth's so fucking hot."

"Don't hog him," Yammy said, moving his hips forward as well.

Ichigo alternated between blowing the both of them, moving his mouth from one cock to the other every few moments, and stroking the cock he wasn't sucking on with his hand. It was hard to concentrate with Ulquoirra's cock fucking him, but he managed. They were dripping copious amounts of pre-cum all over his mouth and face. He could taste the tangy stuff on his tongue, could feel it drying on his chin and cheeks.

"You're going pretty fast," Grimmjow said to Nnoitra, referring to the way the man was stroking himself as Ichigo sucked on the head of his cock.

"I'm going to rub a quick one off on his face first," Nnoitra replied, "I'll fuck him once I'm hard again."

Sure enough, a few moments later Nnoitra was grunting his release. Ichigo saw the first spurt of white cream come flying out the tip of the man's cock and closed his eyes just in time. He felt spurt after spurt land on his face and drip into his hair.

"You look good with my cum on your face," Nnoitra laughed, before shoving his cock back into Ichigo's mouth.

Ichigo sucked enthusiastically, not wanting to miss a drop. But then Nnoitra pulled away, leaving Ichigo to concentrate on the cock fucking him. Ulquoirra's fingernails were digging into his hips now, his cock pistoning in and out of him like a machine. It felt so good, being speared over and over like this. But then it was over. Ulquoirra didn't make a sound as he came, only pushed himself as deep inside Ichigo as he could. Ichigo could feel the hot liquid hit his inner walls, then immediately after Ulquoirra pulled out.

Ulquoirra wiped himself off with some tissues before zipping himself up. Then he left, apparently happy to leave now that he got what he had come for.

"He's really no fun," Grimmjow said with a scowl. "What a machine, huh?"

"I don't mind," Yammy said. He was laying on his back, stroking his cock as it pointed upwards. "Just means it's my turn now. Why don't you climb onto my lap and give me a ride, yeah?"

Ichigo didn't need to be asked twice. Ichogo got up, ignoring the squishy feeling inside of him. He straddled Yammy's lap and held his cock in his hand, keeping it upright. Then he slowly sank down onto it, mouth opening in an 'o' as his hole was spread open once again.

"Fuck," Yammy said, watching him. "You feel so fucking good. Too bad that skirt's getting in the way of my view."

"But it's cute," Nnoitra said, as he tried to stroke himself back to complete hardness. "And those fucking thigh highs and heels. . . fucking hot."

"I wasn't complaining about that," Yammy said, his hands coming to Ichigo's waist. He started to lift Ichigo up and down on his cock, as though the smaller boy was nothing but a doll. But Ichigo didn't mind the rough treatment. It felt good, after all, falling down onto that cock over and over again. Yammy fucked him like this for awhile before he felt someone press against his back.

"Stop for a moment, Yammy," Nnoitra said, his voice right next to Ichigo's ear. His hands came to settle around Ichigo's hips. "I'm going to put my dick in too."

"Think he can handle it?" Yammy asked, voice deep and hoarse with lust.

"He better, if he wants to take Grimmy's dick."

Ichigo held his breath as he felt something hard and blunt nudge against him. He had never had two cocks inside of him at the same time before, and he felt his cock twitch at the thought of it. As Nnoitra pushed into him he felt himself opening up in a way he never had before. It felt so good. Once Nnoitra was fully seated, Ichigo swore he could feel both cocks pulsing inside  of him. And then Nnoitra was moving, and it sent stars swirling around his head.

"So fucking tight," Nnoitra mumbled. "This guy's got a grade A hole."

Ichigo pitched forward as Nnoitra started to fuck him, hands pushing down on Yammy's chest to balance himself. Nnoitra's hands came up to fondle his pectoral muscles and pinch his nipples as he thrust over and over again. Ichigo could vaguely hear himself screaming, but he was so overloaded with pleasure that he couldn't stop himself. With every thrust his cock rubbed against Yammy's abdomen, and pretty soon he couldn't stop himself from coming. His cock jerked and then shot, spilling cream all over the underside of his skirt and Yammy's stomach.

"Fuck," Nnoitra said, as he felt Ichigo's hole clenching down around them. He heard Yammy grunt and then felt him shoot, his hot cum filling Ichigo's hole and coating both their cocks. Nnoitra came a few moments later, his cum shooting out to mix with Yammy's and Ulquoirra's.

They were all breathing heavy once it was over. Nnoitra was the first to pull out, than Yammy, and Ichigo could feel what felt like gallons of cum rush out of him. He flipped over and sat back on the bed, letting it drip out his hole and onto the sheets.

"I'm getting my camera," Grimmjow said, getting up and walking to his desk. "I want some video of his cream pie."

"Yeah," Nnoitra agreed. "He can clean us up in the meantime."

Ichigo soon found himself faced with two cum-covered cocks, and he made sure to clean them both off properly with his mouth and tongue.

"Spread your legs so I can see that cum-filled hole," Grimmjow said, coming around to Ichigo's front.

Ichigo did as he was told, spreading his legs wide open. He was still hard, achingly so, and he wondered if it was because of the drug. He could only imagine what he looked like, in a skirt and tights, his face covered in cum and semen dripping out his hole.

"Were you a good little girl today?" Grimmjow asked, still filming.

Ichigo nodded, surprised at how eager he was to play along.

"How many loads do you have inside you?"

"Three loads," Ichigo replied, a little proud of himself at the revelation.

"From how many different cocks?"

"Three different cocks."

"Such a good slut. That's all a slut like you is good for, right? Taking cock in your little pussy?"

Ichigo nodded and smirked in what he hoped was a seductive manner. He stroked his thighs with his hands, bringing Grimmjow's attention to his hole. "You told me if I was a good girl you'd give me a reward. You said you'd shoot a big load into my hole."

"So I did," Grimmjow said, grinning maniacally. "Nnoitra, take this."

"Dude," Nnoitra said, frowning. "I have stuff to do."

"Just record a little bit, okay? Just a few minutes of fucking."

"Fine," Nnoitra said, "but don't bitch at me when I leave in the middle of it."

Yammy, Ichigo realized just then, was already gone.

"On your knees," Grimmjow said.

Ichigo obeyed, getting up on his knees as Grimmjow came around behind him. He shivered as he felt that huge monster press against his ass. Grimmjow spent a little time just rubbing it against him, getting it slick with the cum that was still leaking out of him.

"You want my big dick?" Grimmjow asked, biting Ichigo's ear as he asked. "You want this inside of you?"

Ichigo moaned despite himself. "Yes. Fuck yes."

"Beg," Grimmjow commanded.

"Please," Ichigo said. "Please put it inside me."

"Good girl," Grimmjow said.

Ichigo cried out as he felt Grimmjow breech him. It felt so good, he couldn't help him. . . his cock shot another load just from having Grimmjow spread him open.

Grimmjow chuckled. "My dick feel so good you came just from having it inside you?"

"Shit," Nnoitra said, "that's so hot."

Ichigo couldn't even say anything, he was so consumed with the feeling of being opened so totally. Once Grimmjow was fully seated he gave Ichigo a little bit of time to adjust, then he pushed him forward, so that Ichigo fell onto his hands. Grimmjow grabbed his hips in his hands, then started to piston himself in and out of the other boy.

"So fucking wet," Grimmjow mumbled. "Your hole feels so good. You really are a great piece of ass."

They didn't stay in that position for too long. Ichigo's legs were too shaky, and Grimmjow's thrusts were too forceful. Eventually Ichigo collapsed onto his stomach under the force of Grimmjow's fucking, legs spread in a kind of frog position as Grimmjow's body fell on top of him.

It was excruciating, the pain and the pleasure of having Grimmjow's dick spear him again and again and again. Ichigo felt like he was being split in half, but he would gladly do it over and over. The pleasure was threatening to overtake him, his vision blackening with every thrust.

"You've been such a good slut today," Grimmjow said, a hoarse whisper against his ear. "Are you ready for your reward?"

"Yes," Ichigo all but cried. "Give it to me. Fill me up."

Ichigo groaned as he felt jet after jet of semen shoot into his hole. He swore that there were gallons of it, hot and creamy inside of him as it forced the other men's cum out. It was so good, being filled like this. But it was all he could take. . . the pleasure consumed him, and then Ichigo passed out.

When Ichigo woke up, his whole lower body was throbbing. As he remembered what happened, his eyes widened and he flushed. He tried to stand up, but his hands were tied to the headboard.

"I figured you'd be pissed," came Grimmjow's voice. "So I took some precautions."

Ichigo's eyes snapped over to where Grimmjow was standing in the doorway in just his boxers, the bulge within them looking pretty impressive.

"Bastard!" Ichigo spit out. "You drugged me!"

Grimmjow shrugged. "You had fun. Too bad you passed out so early in the evening. We kept fucking you afterwards, of course; that hole was just too good not to take advantage of. And we have video of it, so at least you can kind of relive it."

"Sick fuck," Ichigo muttered.

"Don't be that way," Grimmjow said. He came to sit behind Ichigo on the bed, hand running in a comforting way over his side. "You came twice, and you got all that attention. Don't tell me you didn't like having all those cocks inside you."

Ichigo's flush deepened. Grimmjow was kissing his neck, and he couldn't help but enjoy it.

"You shouldn't have drugged me," he muttered.

"My bad," Grimmjow replied, grinning. "I'll never do it again. Now, what do you say we take care of that morning wood?"

Ichigo sighed. "Fine. But untie me first."

As Grimmjow untied him, Ichigo couldn't help but that his little secret hobby had led to some. . . interesting results. Then Grimmjow's hand wrapped around his cock, and he realized that interesting was an understatement.

Thank God for the world wide web.


End file.
